Fan:Sakuyamon (Gallantmon Strikes)
Sakuyamon is the twenty-third episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Derek returns to the lair & informs Murmuxmon of the yellow armored Holder he encountered - Sakuyamon. Murmuxmon thought this whole time that he had destroyed her, but the "Fox" got away. Murmuxmon explains that, not only is she another Digimon Holder, but is possibly even better than Beelzemon. Derek tells him that he was just riding along when she attacked him, & explains that he just wanted to let him know. After Derek leaves, Murmuxmon orders Johnny to Vent him. Mako asks Keira how she escaped, & explains that the last thing he remembers is the Sleep Pod Override waking him up, & her pushing him through the Escape Hatch. Keira explains that she saw Austin coming with Murmuxmon, & she knew that she only had time enough to get Mako out, & they were just lucky that their Pods were last, the others didn't even have a chance to wake up. Keira isn't sure that they can trust Kurt. Mako explains that Murmuxmon tricked all the other guys into fighting for him, & Kurt is the only one who didn't take the bait, he's a good kid. But Keira says that he could be the nicest kid in the world, but they need REAL Holders for this job. So Kurt explains that he IS a real Holder, & that Mako offered him Austin's spot as Gallantmon. Keira then challenges "Kid" to a fight & explains that if he wants Austin's spot, show her he deserves it, no Vents, no Digimon, just fighting skills. So the two transform, & Gallantmon easily goes down. Sakuyamon de-transforms. Mako explains to Gallantmon that there's no shame in losing to Sakuyamon, she's one of their best fighters. Keira says that she's second best, then takes a quick look at Mako & says, "You know it." But then, as Mako & Keira start heading off, Gallantmon de-transforms, & Kurt says to himself that he's the worst, then takes off in the other direction. Lauren returns to Gale's Books & tells Morgan that she's not mad at her & apologizes for going off on her. Morgan accepts her apology & explains she understands. The two hug, & Lauren tells Tom that she's his friend, too. Lauren then asks them if she can have a job working there too, & says that she's tired of working at the clothing store. But Morgan explains that they don't need anybody else working there. Then Lauren says that she NEEDS to work there, but then says, "Never mind", & takes off. Mira Watson enters a government building & is granted access into secured rooms. Mira is secretly working for the government. She hands over the Intel - the Flash Drive with all the gathered pictures & information obtained from Morgan's laptop. Mira Watson is ordered to bring in Kurt Matsuki, & is told to do whatever she feels is necessary to bring him in. Kurt continues to doubt & blame himself, taking everything in all at once. Keira asks Mako if he thinks Kurt can handle this job. Mako says that he does need more training, but he's got everything else - heart, guts, brains, honor. Keira explains that they don't have much time, Murmuxmon has almost all the DNA samples that he needs to Mass Teleport all the people on Earth back to his home planet. Keira understands that this has been tough for Mako -- Venting these guys, & realizes that he never were really cold enough for this job, & yet he did what he had to, & tells Mako, that's why she loves him. Mako tells her that he loves her, too. Johnny locates Derek & asks him why he has to be so stubborn. Derek explains they had nothing, no mom, no dad, they've been watching each other's backs since the day they were born, & now he's gone. Johnny explains that he had a brother, too, who went to prison for something he didn't do & couldn't put it aside & just do his time, & if he had, he would have been out in three years, but instead, he was stubborn & tried to escape every chance he could, which got him Life Without Parole, & it's been ten years & he's still in there. Johnny tells Derek that he can't beat Murmuxmon, Murmuxmon is the winner, the world WILL be his, & he will be Vented if he doesn't listen. Johnny & Derek transform & fight. Justimon uses his Final Vent Card, but TigerVespamon uses Freeze Vent & freezes Cyberdramon. Justimon easily takes down TigerVespamon & tells him that he's not going to Vent him... this time, but next time he will, giving him one last chance. Kurt has returned to his apartment. He tries making himself a sandwich, but can't stop taking everything in & ends up destroying the piece of bread. Kurt is then pushed through a portal by a mysterious Holder - ChaosGallantmon.